Administrative Oversight of the Center for Translation of Rehabilitation Engineering Advancement and Technology (TREAT) is directed towards implementing and overseeing the infrastructure among the collaborating organizations and institutions, and as the interface with external TREAT clients. The Administrative Core coordinates implementation of didactic, facilitated education, and commercialization assistance programs, organize meetings and coordinate interaction between key TREAT personnel and the Scientific and Business Advisory Boards, and performs all administrative tasks, including: regular client communication, creation and maintenance of detailed client records, facilitation of meetings, and maintenance and preparation of financial records, progress reports, and program assessment outcomes.